Pretend but don't offend
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Ha-ha. Yet another MY BIG TIME PERVERTICITY.. Don't know if I bought my imagination right! /... do review...it was tiring phew. The prologue is inside. Its Shin x Shiho Lemon! ... *scrathces the back of my head* need good support... not form pm's alone but reviews as well... all that you freaks have to tell...


Crazy Big One Shot. Its HOT!

Pretend but do not offend.

_A love that blossoms in an evil firm can cause its devastation._

Prologue: Shinichi to the world is a top employe/an executive in the Big organization, and behind the curtains the organization is a big crime estate. He was favorite of Anokata. Chiefly the Organization supplies weapons and equipments to Hakase's firm. Shinichi has always harbored fantasies about Shiho, his sexy subordinate, fantasies neither of them ever dared act upon. And then one day in a bar, her flirty ways get her into trouble and he must pretend to be her boyfriend.

_Beer_. That was what I needed after that grinding, stressful twelve-hour day spent pouring over financial figures of the organization and riding the asses of my subordinates to get our workload caught up. Though I'd gladly accepted the position of senior auditor and financial adviser, when they'd offered it to me last year, and though I'd gladly accepted the eighty thousand yen a year raise that went along with it, it was nights like these that made me wish to be just another employe once again.

I hate to be an asshole to the auditors under me, I really do. I was not born to be an asshole, I am in fact very voguish. I especially hate it when, as was the situation that week, the crisis in question was not of their or my making. But the crisis was there and things needed to get done. **Hiroshi Instruments** one of our major clients in _armament and ordnance_, suddenly announced a pending merger with another Hiroshi company and a complete audit needed to be done before negotiations between the two could commence.

[_armament and ordnance means weapons and related stuffs]_

And let me tell you, they wanted it done like yesterday. My team of four and myself had just spent six twelve-hour days completing the Seattle portion of the audit. Saturday night at 7:00 we'd finally finished the last stages of it. Monday morning at 7:25 we would fly out of Osaka to Tokyo, Beika to finish the rest. We would spend at least four days there I knew, documenting that portion of Hiroshi's firm.

I'd released the other members of my team at 7:00 that night, telling them to enjoy their Sunday off before the flight on Monday. As the supervisor I'd stayed behind for another hour finalizing the final arrangements for our trip and organizing the last few bits of the Seattle report. When I finally shut down my computer and stood up from my office chair my back was aching, fatigue was pulling strongly at me, and my eyes were burning as if they did not have a drop of moisture in them.

I looked around the office, which was empty except for myself. It used to strike me as strange, being alone in a large office that was usually teeming with activity. Seeing the empty desks, the idle computers, hearing the silence. It didn't any more. I was used to it. I'd experienced it a lot since my promotion.

I walked over to the window and stared outside for a moment, looking at the other high-rises of Seattle gleaming in the night. It was a rare, beautiful spring night in the rainy city. The stars were out and shining brilliantly. The moon was up and casting it's light on the waters of Puget Sound.

It was the kind of night that anyone would want to sit on the porch & swing with his wife, sipping a glass of wine, eventually to retire to the bedroom for a long, slow, sensuous lovemaking session.

Alas, that was not to be. It was a pity. Aside from being exhausted and in need of some alcohol, I was horny. Very horny. Shiho, one of my auditors, always did that to me. I can't count the number of times I'd been screwing in my imagination, it was that beautiful redhead thrusting beneath me.

Oh well, it looked like it was a redhead and my five best friends again that night. Since Shiho had been assigned to my team I'd developed an infatuation with redheads in general and Shiho in particular.

Shiho is every man's fantasy. She's petite, standing about 5'6". Her face is very pretty and she smiles frequently; smiles that produce cute little dimples. Her hair, as I've mentioned, is red, shoulder length, probably dyed, but it's such a good dye-job that the illusion is near perfect. And any compliment on her redolenting pleasant aura will be an understatement. She has perky tits, a trim waist, and an absolutely killer ass. She enjoys wearing clothes that cling to her body alluringly, outlining her tits and ass. Her skirts are always short, showing off her shapely legs. Her clothing always comes close to, but does not actually violate our professional standards of dress.

I particularly like it when she has to come in on Saturdays. We have no dress standards if we have to work weekends and she always dresses in something that borders on slutty on these occasions. Shiho had not disappointed me that day. She'd worn a loose fitting, short summer dress with no nylons beneath it. The hem of her skirt had stopped about five inches above her pretty knees. Whenever she'd twisted or turned in her seat I'd been able to glimpse her gorgeous, bare whitish legs all the way up to mid-thigh. I'd spend a good part of my productive workday wondering what it would be like to climb between those thighs.

Aside from being extremely attractive she's a horrible teaser. She delights in dropping sexual comments and innuendo during the most innocent of conversations.

You know at times, she will twist the conversation around to how horny she'd been during flirting.

You could be talking about working out and she will twist it around to how the exercise bikes rubbing in her crotch to make her horny.

You could be talking about the horrors of the holocaust and she would twist it around to how those poor GI's wives during World War II must've been out of their minds with horniness.

She enjoys displaying the silver stud in her belly button whenever anyone asks to see it; and often when they don't. Everyone always pretends not to be looking at her when she shows it instead of her smooth, tanned belly that somehow, If she is feeling especially daring that day she will push her skirt or pants down low enough for you to make out the top of her panties, which are always some color other than white.

Due to her teasing and innuendo many have tried to date her and get her in the sack. None have succeeded. I wonder why?.

She always stops the things when they get to a certain level of flirtation. She never allowed any relationships to be developed.

She's single so am I, she always ceases all of the romantic things before they even develop. Her family, is no more, she has no one personally close to her. I wonder how pathetic her childhood was in the organization esp for a girl child it should have been mentally traumatic. She is pretty stubborn and has high self esteem. Like whenever anyone offers to rectify that situation for her she blows him off stiffly and firmly. Sometimes sassy.

Though she's probably the person in our organization whose image is most masturbated to, she's also developed the greatest cock-tease reputation of anyone. She's been here long enough now that her flirtations are enjoyed by all, taken seriously by none.

As for myself, though I've fantasized about her extensively since she first made her appearance in my division a year ago, I've never put a serious move on her. She's an enjoyable distraction but I am happily contended with her as my subordinate and have had a little interest in sexual goings on. It was in initial stages I mean. Besides that, I'm her supervisor and in this world of out-of-control sexual harassment suits, having an affair, or even attempting one with a subordinate is an act of madness. Though by now I am growing insanely crazy and deeply obsessed with her and her attractive looks. But I would not even do anything with her if she DID give me the opportunity.

Or so I thought. It's amazing how a little surge of testosterone can completely obliterate your code of morals and your common sense.

And why am I mentioning this for I haven't mentioned how radical she feels around me at times when I be bossy and when am into the core of the organization. Probably she is specifically nervous around me especially for _me_ being an excellent background assassin and a top gun slinger in the organization's secret calls.

However I see it, I have no chance with her. And being such a creepy professional, am not that big of a playboy either, I have been to few straight forward dates and nothing seemed to catch up [my interest with the subject of my date]. And I don't have the courage to call Shiho to go out with me.

Also in past few months, I have become very observant and caring about her. _Strange_. Because I've never cared for any second person in my life. Except 'Anokata' _my master_. But I am unable to figure out why am I so caught up with that girl. Not only her beauty can bring this effect on me. Something else makes me colligate to her.

Also if I clearly read her, from into her deep blue oceanic crystalline eyes, they reel me and scream saying she's not happy in this realm of evils and being a member of a crime syndicate. But who would even think of betraying organization or Anokata unless if they are out of their minds and have suicidal intentions.

As I rode down to the parking garage where my Mercedes was parked the craving for beer hit me once again. I had some at home I knew; a six-pack of _Sherry_, red American sweet wine, which reminds me of Shiho. I'd purchased the previous week and had not gotten around to consuming. But despite my fatigue and my horniness, horniness that would be relieved only by my own hand, I did not want to go home just then. An empty house awaited me and the prospect of drinking a few bottles of beer and jerking off to Internet porn did not seem very appealing. Impulsively I decided to drive over to "Precipitation", a local bar a few blocks away. It was a friendly bar patronized mostly by business professionals. It was where my colleagues liked to have a few after-work cocktails and talk shop. Perhaps some of them would be there, even though this was not a standard workday.

I pulled out of the underground parking garage of our building and three minutes later pulled into the bar's parking lot. I clicked the alarm on my car and stuffed the keys into the pocket of my tan slacks, heading towards the door and pushing it open.

Cigarette smoke, which was heavy in the air, assaulted my nose and eyes and the sound of Matchbox 20 was issuing from the jukebox. The bar was crowded with people. They were lined up three thick along the oak bar and filled most of the tables. The babble of a hundred different conversations filled the air. The electronic dartboards were all being used, as were the two pool tables and the shuffleboard table. Several couples were dancing on the small dance-floor moving their hips to the beat of the music. A few of them seemed to be engaging in foreplay instead of dancing. I envied them.

I looked around the barroom, paying particular attention to the tables, hoping to spot someone I knew. My eyes tracked through the smoke and locked onto a familiar looking pattern of female attire. It was a short summer dress. Shiho was there! After admiring the visible portions of her legs for a moment I saw that she was talking to two men near the bar, two men that looked quite out of place among the

regular clientele. They were most definitely not accountants. Based on their dress they appeared to be construction workers, mechanics, or some other type of blue-collar workers. They wore cut-off T-shirts, faded and dirty blue jeans, and work boots. They had multiple tattoos on their arms. Their faces appeared not to have been shaven in at least three days. Muscles bulged from their arms. Both were smoking cigarettes and intently staring at Shiho.

As I watched, somewhat frustrated, because one of them tried to run his hand up the back of her leg. She slapped it away, a gesture that seemed playful but at the same time did not. I caught a glimpse of her face for a moment and noted that she looked scared.

What was going on? Had her flirting got a little out of hand?

And why hasn't she used her combat skills she was trained inside the organization and what happened to her bold sarcastic and cool way of speaking.

Its nothing to worry I guess. And if anything goes wrong. I am here for her.

I continued to watch her from the doorway while I waited for a table to clear. The two men were both taking turns speaking to her. Though I couldn't hear what they were saying, it was obvious that whatever it was was making Shiho nervous and she was taking pains to hide it.

I smirked. _Do those guys really know who they are messing up with. Any harm to my Shiho they will regret the moment, when they got some senses. _I chuckled mentally. _My Shiho!_. Where did that come from.

Her grins and laughs were too forced and her facial expressions were too phony. Her eyes kept flitting around the room as if looking for help. Help!. Why is she so nervous. Its first time ever for me witnessing her such scared expression. May be she just acts sexually teasing, bold and casual but she is in fact a shy and recessive girl. I should have figured that out.

I became convinced that my original theory had been correct. She might have flirted with those two men and was having trouble pulling herself away from it now. Apparently they were not like the prim and proper accountants she usually dealt with. It looked like Shiho had bitten off a little more than she could chew this time.

I wondered for a moment if I should help her. The wise part of my mind was telling me not to. After all, those two men were BIG. And it wouldn't be that easy that I avoid a little mess up, involving police and law forces. They could undoubtedly kick the shit out me of without even having to set their drinks down. I need back up from organization coz those men's may have accomplices in this bar or at least the locality the bar is situated. Was the little cock-tease worth it?

But fate decided the matter for me. Her eyes locked onto me and came to a halt. An expression of relief showed on her face. I saw her point at me and smile.

First time I received such a great smile from her. My heart was blooming with flowers. In short I found her tender lips pretty kissable and her whole body very much fuckable.

I saw her mouth my name. She waved frantically for me to come over to her while the two men stared arrogantly in my direction, their faces with more than a little hostility in them.

I hesitated for an instant, the vision of a painful beating at the forefront of my thoughts. I should just turn and walk out of the place, and try to get some help. I knew. Shiho had made her bed. Let her lie in it.

But I couldn't. I now know what link Shiho has with me. The strength of the bond and power of it, is something even a strongest weapon can not destroy.

Almost against my will, my feet began propelling me across the crowded barroom towards the trio. The hostility in the two men's faces increased in magnitude. I wondered if I was going to my death.

"Shinichi!" Shiho squealed, breaking free of them and rushing towards me. She threw her arms around me and pulled me tight against her body. I felt the push of her breasts against my chest as she did this and smelled the exciting scent of her body. This big breasty woman will definitely explode my cock, the way she is pressing those melonish twins against my chest is making my cock to pump, I mean fire some loads of sperms.

Her pumpkins are soft, warm, and juicy and my shaft is hard, erect and filled with loads seminal fluid's juice that may eject out any moment

Despite the sense of danger in the air I enjoyed the sensation and returned her embrace, feeling the silky smoothness of her dress under my hands.

She kissed me directly on the lips, mashing her mouth against mine. Her lips were soft and warm, her breath was sweet. I almost forgot about the two men, I was enjoying it so much.

Almost.

She kissed my neck for a brief second, giving me tingles up my spine and sending blood rushing to my cock. A second later her lips were near my ear.

"Pretend you're my boyfriend." She whispered softly, frantically. "Please? I'm in trouble here!"

The two men had followed her over to me and were standing intimidatingly behind her, their eyes appraising me like generals looking over a map of territory that was to be conquered. Hahaa.

The smaller of the two (which meant he was only six- two and two hundred and twenty pounds or so) took a thoughtful drag off of his smoke.

Shiho broke our embrace and turned to the two of them. "I told you he would be here soon." She said to them. "Genta, Mitsuhiko, this is Shinichi, my boyfriend."

Automatically I held out my hand to shake with them. This was a mistake. Mitsuhiko's grip was nearly enough to break fingers. Genta's was even worse.

"How do you do?" I asked, fighting down a grimace of pain.

They nodded at me arrogantly. "You have a pretty, uh, girlfriend here." Mitsuhiko told me, his tone one of disbelief.

Shiho obviously had not thought out her cover story too much. We both weren't even wearing wedding rings for God's sake. And although Genta and Mitsuhiko did not appear as if they would be able to figure out any physics equations for you, but they had surely noticed that. "She's real friendly, ya know?" Genta muttered.

"Yeah." Mitsuhiko added. "Likes to talk a lot."

I forced myself to grin. "She's quite the flirt, isn't she?" I said, turning to Shiho. "Haven't I told you about talking to strange men in bars?"

"Oh, you know me." Shiho blurted, with perhaps the worst acting I've ever witnessed. "I LOVE to talk to people." She turned to the two men. "It was nice talking to you two. We're gonna go have a drink now. Aren't we Shinichi?"

"Yeah." I nodded, staring back at the two men. "That's what we're gonna do."

It was Genta who spoke. "You do that." Mitsuhiko continued. "You and your 'boyfriend' have a good time. We'll just be over here."

With that they sauntered back to their table, but they never took their eyes off of us.

When they were gone Shiho turned to me. "Thank God you showed up." She said, relief evident in her face. "I couldn't get away from them. They don't know when to back down!"

I gave the two men a nervous glance. They were still staring at us. I averted my eyes and turned to Shiho. "I'm not sure that they HAVE backed down." I told her.

She glanced over for a second. "Shit." She mumbled. "Give me a kiss. And make it good. Maybe that will convince them."

I knew that I should not be kissing her. We weren't even this close, and never we dated once, and she was my subordinate. But it was in the interests of her safety wasn't it? After thinking it over for a half a second or so, I felt it was justified. Although those two seemed dumb but they somewhat suspect us and I don't think they have dropped their dirty intentions of getting Shiho laid or attempt a rape assault on her.

I pulled her to me and put my arms around her, feeling her hot body once more. We looked in each other's eyes for a moment and I saw unmistakable desire in hers. I'm sure she saw the same in mine. Oh well, my mind whispered to me, if I had to do this, was there any harm in enjoying it? I thought not. Our lips came together and met with a kiss.

Her tongue darted out hesitantly, sliding into my mouth and meeting mine. We swirled the tips together and then plunged deeper, caressing the inside of each other's oral cavity. My cock re-hardened instantly in my pants and a strong sense of excited guilt surged through my body. She was the first woman whose tongue I had touched since a year after my first ruined date with Kir.

We broke the kiss for an instant and stared at each other once more.

"Good acting." She breathed, her face flushed. "We need to make this very realistic you know."

"Of course." I replied, lowering my mouth to hers once more.

As we exchanged saliva it occurred to me that it would be more realistic if I let my hands roam about her body a little. After all, isn't that what a decent boyfriend would do? Wouldn't want to give ourselves away now, would we? I let my hands slide downward, over the soft, sexy material of her dress until they were cupping the cheeks of her ass.

Her butt was firm and alive beneath my hands and I could feel that it was bare flesh beneath the skirt. Was she wearing panties? I squeezed her cheeks, fondling them and she moaned into my mouth, sucking my tongue deep into her.

I pulled her against me tighter, grinding my hard cock into her lower stomach. Her arms tightened around my back, pulling me tighter against her. Her soft tits pushed into my chest. Oh the sacrifices I was making for her.

We were both breathless when we broke apart again. Her eyes were shining and her neck had broken out in a red flush.

"Do you think they bought it?" She asked me.

I glanced over. They were still looking at us. "Not yet." I told her. "We'd better play up our part a little more."

As we walked over to the bar to get a drink I put my arm around her, letting my hand drop down to her ass once more. It really was a beautiful ass.

Wouldn't any boyfriend constantly want to feel it and touch it? She must have felt the same, because she did not try to stop me.

On the contrary, she pushed her cheek into my fingers, encouraging me and confirming my conviction that there were no panties covering those cheeks.

We kissed a few more times as we worked our way up to the bar and ordered.

I got a Heineken version _Sherry_, she got a Budweiser type _Chardonnay_.

We found an empty table and sat down at it, scooting our chairs together as any boyfriend/girlfriend would do.

"They're still looking at us." Shiho reported, glancing sideways at them while sipping out of her drink. "Hopefully they'll lose interest soon and we can get out of here."

"Hopefully." I agreed, edging closer, so that my shoulder was touching hers.

You are very dumb coz I think they are getting suspicious on our over acting. Hahaa.

"We'd better give them more acting." She said seriously.

"If we must." I nodded. As expected from a dumb girl. _'Give me a break!'_

We kissed again, sucking on tongues, sucking on lips. I dropped my hand down to her thigh, just above her knee, figuring that would be what a boyfriend would do.

Her skin was soft and feminine, almost silky. She'd obviously shaved her legs recently and applied baby oil or something to them.

I squeezed and kneaded the flesh, moving my hand upward a little, just under the hem of her skirt. She parted her legs a tad to allow me access. Its becoming a great foreplay. Pity my dick for being so much innocent, applauds for the monster in my pants. It is still silent and controlled.

"You are SUCH a good actor!" She said, kissing my neck and then moving back to my lips.

A slow song came on the jukebox. An oldie but a goodie: "Who's Crying Now?" by Journey. Other couples began to fill the dance floor.

"We should dance." Shiho proclaimed. "All the other couples are dancing. We're supposed to a couple."

"Okay." I agreed enthusiastically. Anything for the cause. I stood up and held out my hand to her.

She took it and we made our way out to the dance floor. As before the purpose of dancing in this establishment seemed to be an even better foreplay.

Couples were kissing, grabbing asses and grinding into each other forcefully, only making a minor effort to move with the beat.

"We'd better do what everyone else is doing." She told me, casting a glance at the two men who were still watching us.

"Of course." I nodded, pulling her to me. _Strange! now she is not nervous around me anymore and nor sexually offended or feeling recessive._

I felt every inch of the front of her body against mine as I moved back and forth, wedged in between other couples.

Her breasts pushed into my chest. Her thighs pushed into mine, gliding beneath the material of her dress. My cock, which was still turgid and straining for release, ground into her soft stomach.

She rotated her body against it as we danced, driving me nearly crazy. And she rubbed my upper thighs and crotch via her firm butt. She's enjoying the hardness of my dick against her butt. In turn I enjoyed feeling her front thighs by exploring it from my hands and slowly moving on her soft belly and then advancing to her most attractive and eye catching asset, her boobs. _Gosh_ they are stiff and well packed sexy tits and the erect pebble that is poking the fabric are her nipples. Meanwhile I inhaled her brilliant sweetish aura and kissed her back of the neck and shoulder softly. My actions were more lovingly rather than flirty. She turned again and my hands dropped down to her ass again, feeling those wonderful cheeks bulging and relaxing with the motions of her hips. And I held one of her sexy thigh and had her leaned backward further I found myself on top of her kissing her pulse point, neck and feeling her breasts with my face. Our faces flushed as the blood rushed. I was heating up badly so is she.

I pulled her tighter against my cock as our lips and tongues joined in another kiss. Our kisses became more passionate as we danced, long, luxurious, frantic tongue sessions of the type that are usually reserved for mid-intercourse. I hadn't kissed anyone like that in my enter life. My dick was now demanding that it be put someplace warm and soft. My balls were beginning to ache softly with built-up sperm.

When the song ended we broke apart, both of us quite flushed. I fancied that I could smell her musk rising into the air around us, but it might have been simple imagination. She cast another glance at the two men.

"They're not looking at us anymore." She whispered breathlessly. "Let's get out of here."

"They're not?" I said, looking for myself and seeing that she'd been correct. They were chatting with some other men now, not paying us the least bit of attention.

"Come on!" She said, tugging me towards the door. She grabbed her purse off the table as we went by.

I followed behind her, my dick still stiff as iron, my mind trying to tell me that this was what our goal had been. I wasn't disappointed that it was over, was I? We'd just averted a dangerous situation, hadn't we? I'd done a good thing. Helping out someone in need. A successful operation! And I'd been allowed to kiss and feel an object of my fantasies. Semi-legally even. I had no intention of trying to take this further, did I?

Did I?

Except for the jumble of parked automobiles, the parking lot was deserted and dark. Cars went by sporadically on the street out front. The night was pleasant with a soft, sweet smelling breeze coming off Puget Sound.

A good night to have sex, I thought, walking funny because of my stiff cock. I was so intent upon admiring the cheeks of Shiho's ass as they swayed rapidly in front of me that it took me a moment to notice that we were heading away from my car.

She must be parked on the other side of the lot. Oh well, the least I could do is walk her to her car, right? I may not be her 'boyfriend' anymore but it was the manly thing to do.

"Thank you so much Shinichi." She said, sighing in relief. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up." She shook her head, digging through her purse for her keys. "I swear to God I'm not gonna flirt with anyone, ever again."

"I'd at least pick them a little more carefully." I told her as we reached her silver Lexus. She beeped the alarm button and the door locks shot up with a clank.

I wanted her badly at that point, vividly remembering what she'd felt like in my arms, how her tongue had felt in my mouth, how her ass had been without panties and how it had felt to my hands. Could I invite her over to my place for a drink? Would she come? She had seemed awfully turned on in the bar by what we were doing. Thoughts of her to be my lovely wife, for my entire life. And thought of making love to her every day. The little head was ruling all.

She opened her door and paused for a moment, looking at me. "I owe you a big one." She told me, leaning forward and giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

On the cheek! What the hell was up with that?

"I'm gonna get out of here." She said. "And never come back. I swear!" She started to sit down in the car.

"Uh, listen Shiho." I heard myself saying, my mind confused, my body desperate.

"What?" She inquired.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over to my place for a drink?" I asked. "You know? A little nightcap?"

She looked back at me, her face expressionless. "I'm sorry Shinichi." She said, shaking her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't?"

"No." She answered. "You're my boss, and though I flirt a lot, I don't ever feel great about relationships. I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression with what happened inside, but... " She stopped suddenly, her eyes shifting targets.

"What?" I asked, looking where she was. It was the two men, Genta and Mitsuhiko. They had just exited the bar and were standing near the door.

They were looking directly at us. I realized the implications of this immediately. They were between me and my car.

"Creeps." Shiho said angrily. "Where are you parked?"

"Other side of the lot." I answered.

The two men started walking our way, not heading directly for us but not heading away from us either. I did not know what their intentions were but they probably weren't friendly.

"This is bad." Shiho said, seeming to come to some sort of decision. She swung her legs into the car, pulling herself fully inside. Though this made her skirt rise up her legs considerably, revealing much of her fuckable flesh to my gaze, I hardly noticed in my fear. Was she going to drive away and leave me standing there? She wasn't THAT cold, was she?

She wasn't. She limberely lifted herself over the gearshift and plopped down in the passenger seat. Her skirt rode up even more on her thighs. "Get in!" She barked at me.

Genta and Mitsuhiko, seeing what we were doing, gave up the pretense of ambling towards us. They quickened their pace and made a beeline right at us. They would reach us in less than fifteen seconds.

What they would do then was anybody's guess.

"Get in!" Shiho repeated, her face full of fear now. I jerked out of my daze and tried to get in.

It was much easier said than done. Shiho is short and I am six-two. My body simply would not fit under the steering wheel with the seat positioned where she had it. I was stuck half in and half out.

"Put the fuckin' seat back!" I told her, nearing panic.

"I can't, unless the engine's on!" She answered, her own voice echoing the panic.

She leaned across the center console and put her hands on my waist. With a sharp tug of her arms I was pulled inside. My legs were bent uncomfortably, my knees were pushing into the bottom of the steering wheel, but I was inside. I pulled the door shut nearly hard enough to break something.

"Gimmee the keys!" I told her.

She put a ring of them into my hands. There were no less than fifteen keys of all shapes and sizes on it.

"Which fuckin' one is it?" I yelled, glancing over my shoulder, expecting to see the two men flanking the car, heading for the doors where they would drag us back out again. It wasn't that bad but it was close. They were one row over, heading directly for us.

She snatched the keys out of my hand and fished through them with trembling hands, finally holding one up and handing them back. I took it and, with equally trembling hands, somehow managed to get it into the key slot. I turned it and the engine fired up at once, a beautiful sound. The alarm system clicked all four door locks down a second later. That was an even better sound.

"Go!" Shiho yelled at me.

I reached for the gearshift and popped it into drive. I reached for the emergency brake and couldn't find it. This brought another brief instant of panic until Shiho leaned over me again and pulled the proper lever.

I pushed down on the gas and roared out of the parking lot. I distinctly heard and felt a sharp kick to the rear of the car as one of the men applied his foot to it.

I didn't look, not wanting to know how close it had been. With only a quick glance for oncoming traffic I pulled onto the street and roared away from the place.

I was lucky. No one hit us. My body was flooding with adrenaline. Visions of being beaten senseless, while my attractive co-worker was raped in front of me kept occurring.

I glanced over my shoulder as we made our escape and saw our two tormentors still standing in the parking lot. I couldn't see their faces but I'm sure they were registering disappointment.

"How do you get the damn seat moved back?" I asked her as I turned right at the first intersection. It was very difficult to drive while crammed in as I was.

"Right on the console here." She said, taking my right hand and guiding it to a metal lever. I pulled it backward and the seat began to ease in that direction, moving on its little electric motor. I fine turned it until it was in the proper place.

"What now?" I asked, taking turns at random through the downtown streets in case the two thugs had decided to try and follow us.

My adrenaline was dying down now that we were safe so I glanced over at her, seeing immediately that she had still not pulled her skirt down.

In the glare of passing streetlights I could make out her entire left thigh and the beginnings of the curve of her left butt cheek. That sight served to revive my cock, which had wilted in the excitement.

She saw my gaze and seemed uncomfortable by it, but also a little interested too? Blushingly, she pulled her skirt back down as far as it would go.

"We'd better go wait somewhere for a few minutes." She said. "Then we can creep back and go get your car after they go inside again."

"Okay." I said, agreeing. It seemed like a good plan. And since we had to hang out SOMEWHERE, it wouldn't hurt if it were a place that was aesthetically pleasing, would it? I thought not.

We talked little as I turned the car to the west and wove through the downtown streets. In less than five minutes I was at the waterfront. I pulled into a deserted parking lot and stopped the car. The view was inspiring and, I hoped, romantic. The moonlight shimmered off the waves majestically. I rolled down the windows and the sea breeze, fresh and intoxicating, filled the car.

"It's pretty here." Shiho commented, sinking into her seat a little.

"Yeah." I agreed, turning towards her, looking at her face, her body. I wanted her so bad. "Romantic even."

"I suppose." She said softly.

I put my right arm around her shoulders, pulling her to me. She came willingly at first, her eyes shining, her lips parting, but then she stopped suddenly, pulling back.

"Shinichi, we can't do anything." She said.

"We did at the bar." I countered, sliding a little closer.

"We were just pretending." She said. "Getting those men away from me. I thank you for that sincerely but it was just ACTING."

I continued to gaze into her face, trying to read the emotions there. I was on shaky ground I knew. She had told me no.

"Can you honestly tell me," I asked her, "That you did not enjoy what we did at the bar? That you didn't get turned on?"

She looked back, her body leaning a little towards me once more. "No." She said. "I was enjoying it as much as you were. It was VERY exciting. But we can't do it anymore. You're my boss. It's wrong, no matter how you look at it."

"Yeah." I said. "It's wrong." With that I leaned forward and put my mouth against hers.

Her lips parted and our tongues met, sliding together for an instant. She gave mine a gentle suck. She then pulled away. She was panting, desire radiating off of her in waves.

"No." She breathed, staring into my face. "We can't."

"Why?" I asked straight forwardly. I have to do this.

"Because.. its because. I.. feel nervous around you, for... what you are. I have been alone entire life, my entire child hood. My parents, my sisters are all dead. Though I have feelings for you but am scared of love that is. And it's not easy for me to start any new relationship" She shed gentle warm tears.

It scathed my heart. Badly. But I know that I can fix the things. All of it. And I know just how.

"Shiho!".. she looks at me. "Lets go!" I said, taking her with me.

We drove the car and dashed towards the parking lot of Bar. I am not surprised, to see Shiho surprised and bewildered. She is breathing heavily. I am calmed and composed.

I stopped the car where we escaped from those two thugs. I came out of it, so did Shiho.

I scanned the surroundings to find those thugs and not surprised they were found in close proximity.

They spotted the two of us. Shiho is trembling. Such that she can't even make-out a voice from her throat. That makes me more to feel as a KIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR for her.

They strode towards us with a Hockey stick and a Baseball Bat. Which adds up to Shiho's already scared expressions, she simply looked like a frozen cat shivering in fear. I feel sorry for her but this has to be done.

Not late they approached us. I had bought myself forward to cover Shiho.

They stood few yards from us. As though they have ambushed us. But I casually took my phone out. Shiho seeing all my actions was probably thinking to whom I may be calling. May be for help.

But I dialed '232' for Ambulance. "Could you please send an ambulance urgently at the 'Precipitation' Bar's parking lot. Two thugs are found severely injured and they need a medical attention. Quickly" I say with a serious grin on my face.

My actions may have dazzled the two thugs, but they laughed together in disbelief. "Yo brat!, you think you can get away from us, you made a grave mistake coming back here". Says the plummy one.

"And why the heck are you calling an ambulance for?" Says the skinny one with an evil grin.

"Oh..well, that's because after getting honored by me, I don't want you guys to have some issues in going to the hospital at the right time" I smirk. I noticed Shiho's breath was still elevating in pace.

I smirked as one of them with a baseball bat attempted a hit on my head. I blocked the powerful strike with my palm _single handed_, and while gritting my teeth, I punched him on his Jaw with the other hand exerting my body weight in that stroke. _Leverage_ as to what they call it as.

I saw his dental assets separating from its foundation and a dab of blood appearing for the matter. That fat thug Genta evidently needed some quick ambulance at his service. _So that he wakes, alive._

Shiho was looking astounded at the scene. She does know how good of a pro and expert I'm, when it comes for combats. But this is the first time am using my skills, this publicly. I mean dealing with the thugs is my first ever practical experience of using my own skills. But its all thanks to Shiho that I got the courage to do all this.

Its not that I wanted to do this, its because I have to do it.

I dump the bat to my side. While the other tug _Mitsuhiko_ approached me.

He attacks with a Hockey stick fast, but I dodge it fast enough just in time. He attacks again I grasp it. And gritting my teeth once again I twist the stick making his hand twist as well. And meanwhile I kicked him on his stomach with my knees. He groaned in pain. And used his knife to cut a bruise on my form arm.

It was harsh and ravish.

But I grabbed him by his hair quickly and kicked his chin with my knees making him waste, just useful enough he still lives.

I glanced at the two lying thugs. They may have gotten a good lesson as well.

I grabbed Shiho's wrist, and lured her with me. In the car and we drove back to the same 'Romantic place', she came willingly. Needles to say that, we saw an ambulance passing by us on the highway. Shiho softly chuckled that allowed me to grin.

My injury was critical but not a fatal one. Shiho couldn't help but dress it with the first aid kit inside the car. I just admire at her.

She asked "Why...Why all that for me?"

I didn't answer her. Instead I reached up and took her face in my hands. I pulled her mouth gently back to mine.

She did not resist. Instead she opened her mouth to mine and a second later our tongues were dueling once more.

We kissed wetly, the same sort of kissing we'd shared on the dance floor, better even. I sucked on her lips, making them swell.

My arms went around her body, pulling her tighter against me, feeling the press of her breasts against my chest again.

I could feel the points of her hard nipples pushing into me. I began kissing her neck, tasting her flesh, biting it, sucking it.

"No." She whispered into my ear. "We can't." But she put her arms around me all the same and made no move to pull away.

Her fingernails scratched at my back through my shirt, sending chills coursing through my body.

I put my mouth back to hers, shutting her up.

I let my right hand slide out from around her body and placed in on her left breast.

It was soft, yet firm at the same time, about the size of a grapefruit but much more appetizing.

I could feel the material of her bra and the hard protrusion of her nipple.

"No Shinichi," She said, breaking our kiss and pushing my hand away. She didn't push it very far away though and she didn't break free of my embrace. "We have to stop. This is wrong."

"Yes," I said, sliding my hand back up to her tit. "We should stop." I squeezed gently upon her nipple.

"Ohhh God." She moaned, taking a deep breath. "We can't do this."

"No." I agreed, moving my face towards hers again. "We can't."

Our mouths met again. She moaned into mine as I continued to caress her nipple through two layers of cotton.

It grew harder and her kisses became more passionate. I tried kissing her neck again. She had a very sexy neck but whenever I left her mouth she started moaning "No, we can't" over and over again in my ear, though she would make no move to enforce her words. I went back to kissing her mouth to shut her up. Besides, she was a great kisser.

I let my hand trail off of her breast and move slowly down her flank. It slid across the silky material of her dress, over her hip, and down the outside of her leg until my fingers encountered the soft feel of her bare flesh. I moved my hand under her skirt and slid it over the top of her thigh, feeling the softer skin between them. Her breathing became faster and I could feel sweat forming on her face. I began to move my hand upward again, towards the gates of heaven.

"No." She said, breaking our kiss again. "Don't put your hand there." She didn't try to stop me. In fact her legs opened, giving me better access.

"Shut up." I said, kissing her again and continuing to move my hand upward. It slid up until the back of my hand touched warm moisture. It was not pubic hair and lips as I'd been expecting, but damp cotton; very damp. I'd sworn she hadn't been wearing panties!

"No." She cried into my mouth again, opening her legs wider, allowing me better access.

I twisted my hand around between her legs and began to touch her crotch. There was indeed a layer of wet cotton covering her slit. It was very brief and molded itself well. I slid a finger under the elastic band of it, feeling nothing but flesh, wetness, and the side swell of her vaginal lip.

There was no hair. I slid my finger downward and noted that the cotton covering narrowed to nothing more than a strip when it reached the border of her ass.

A thong.

She was wearing a thong! Somehow this turned me on more than the thought that she'd been without panties at all had.

"Oh Shinichi." She said, shaking her head. "We shouldn't."

"No," I agreed, inserting three more fingers under the elastic of her thong. "We shouldn't."

I pulled on them and she lifted her hips up, allowing them to come loose. After a few fumblings and twistings and pullings, they were in my hand. A brief, black thong, drenched in the crotch. I put them to my nose, inhaling her sexy odor. It was very strong and musky. I moaned this time.

I dropped the thong to the floor and put my hands on the hem of her dress. She shook her head and said 'no' again, but opened her legs for me. I pushed up the dress, revealing her pubic area.

It was dark in the parking lot but there was moonlight. Enough for me to behold the thing of beauty before my eyes. She had shaved everything not even a small strip of her black pubic hair over her pussy. The sides of her slit were as bare as they could be. The lips were swollen and open. Her smell rose into the air, the smell of arousal, the smell of wanting, the smell that says 'yes!'.

I pushed my butt backward in the seat and put my head forward, lowering it towards the vision before me.

"What are you doing Shinichi?" She asked, thought she could see perfectly well what I was doing, and though her legs spread even wider to allow me to do it.

I caught her legs and put them over my shoulder, shifting my body so that my chest would not be pushing on the gearshift. I pushed my face towards her pussy, my tongue already sticking out.

"No Shinichi." She said. "This is TOO far! this is..."

Her words turned into a moan of pleasure as my mouth made contact with her smooth pussy. I plunged my tongue inside of her, relishing the tart flavor of her juices, their scent overwhelming my olfactory senses. I plunged it in and out, shaking my head back and forth, nudging her clit with my upper lip.

"Ohhhh. Goddd." She cried. "Ohhhh." Her pelvis thrust into my face, forcing my tongue in deeper.

I lapped up and down her slit while she moaned her approval at me.

Her hands dropped to my head, pulling me harder into her crotch.

Her legs wrapped around my back.

When I took her clit between my lips and began to suck on it, she went crazy.

"Ohhhhh!" She screamed. "Yesssss! Oh Goddddd. Eattt itttt!" Her pelvis mashed into me violently. Her fingers began tearing at my hair.

Her feet thumped on my back. "I'm commminnnngggg!"

Her voice became high-pitched as her body mashed and twisted under my mouth. At last she relaxed and I pulled my face up, staring into hers. She was sweaty and flushed, panting like a dog.

"Oh my God." She whispered as I repositioned myself into a seated position. I employed the lever and made the seat go all the way back.

"Shinichi." She said, shaking her head. "I can't believe we did that. We need to get out of here now and take you back to your car. Tomorrow we'll just pretend..."

"We're not done." I told her simply.

"Shinichi," She said, staring at me, her legs still spread wide, her pussy still exposed to my sight. "We HAVE to be done! We've already gone much too far. Do you have any idea how much we're going to regret... What are you doing?"

I was unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. I watched her as I did this, noting eagerness in her face.

Slowly I pushed them down, taking my underwear with them, springing free my cock, which was absolutely dripping with pre-come.

"No Shinichi." She said, staring at my cock like a teenaged girl seeing one for the first time. "Put your clothes back on. We can't..."

I took one of her hands in mine and pulled it to me, putting it on my turgid flesh.

She grasped it eagerly, expertly. Her hand began moving up and down without prompting.

Her fingers were soft. I don't know when a hand on my dick had ever felt so good.

"Oh God." She said, jacking me harder, giving squeezes before each down stroke. "I guess I can do this for you." She told me, panting again. "But as soon as you finish we have to get out of here. This is SO wrong."

"Yes." I agreed, reaching for her head with my hand. "It's wrong."

I slid my fingers over the back of her neck, caressing the area where her hairline started. The flesh was smooth, contrasted by the layers of stands of her hair. She put her head back on her shoulders, relishing my touch. I did this for a second and then began pulling her head towards my crotch.

"No." She said when she figured out what my intentions were. "I don't even do that if you were my husband. I can't..."

I pushed her down until the head of my cock was touching her wet lips. She offered no resistance except a final, token 'no' before my dick slid into her mouth. Her mouth engulfed me, her tongue swirling deliciously around my shaft, cleaning up all of the pre-come that had accumulated. She began to bob up and down, slurping and sucking. Her hand continued to jack up and down, squeezing and releasing, sliding along on the lubrication of her saliva, which was dripping from her mouth. If she never did this for her life she was wasting a talent. That woman knew how to suck a dick with the best of them.

I continued to run my fingers through her red hair as she sucked me, feeling her scalp, her neck, gliding over her ears. She was making little grunting noises as she worked, taking her hand away every sixth or seventh stroke and slowly deep-throating me, sinking down until her lips were mashed on my crotch before pulling slowly back up and resuming her previous rhythm. My hips began to buck up and down and I had to fight the urge to blast down her throat. That was not where I intended to blast my load.

After a few minutes of getting sucked I dropped my hands from her head and moved them over her shoulders. She continued sucking contentedly as I inserted my hands into her armpits. I pulled upwards on her. My cock broke free of her mouth with a plop, splattering wetly against my lower stomach. She looked up at me.

"What?" She breathed.

"Come here." I told her, continuing to pull her upward. She came willingly.

"But you haven't come." She said, looking down at my cock with longing. "I can at least do that for you."

"I fully intend to come." I told her, sliding my hips to the right so that my ass was half on the seat, half on the center console. I pulled her further up my body, dragging her legs onto the console. "But not in your mouth."

"You mean...?" She asked, allowing me to keep pulling her, her eyes shining.

"I'm gonna fuck you." I told her. "Now get up here."

She shook her head forcefully. "No. We absolutely cannot do THAT."

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her onto my lap. Her smooth legs slid over mine, the right one dropping down to the floor on the driver's side, the left one on the passenger's side. Her tight little pussy was pushed against the bottom of my shaft, wetting and warming it. Her arms went around my neck again. _I don't care if this is called as a rape but I am going to fuck her, and fuck her hard._

"We can't screw." She told me, rubbing her hips in small circles, pushing her clit into my cock. "We simply can't!"

I began kissing her neck again, my hands feeling her bare ass cheeks. " Shiho let me fuck you!" she smirked and smiled at my fucking bossy attitude "Take my cock in your hand." I told her.

"No Shinichi." She said, reaching down and grasping me, smearing her saliva up and down.

I lifted up on her ass and pulled her slit forward until my Dick's head was pushing between her lips. And we let the both sexes kiss for a while, then I moved my hips a little, sliding back and forth, caressing her clit, feeling her wetness against me.

"No." She whispered a final time before she pushed herself downward.

My cock slid into her tight, wet slit, burying itself to the hilt. It was tight yet tender. Her muscles grasped me, squeezing every inch of my dick with delicious friction. Her hands tightened around me, pulling me closer against her.

"Ohhh." She moaned, moving her hips back upward, sucking at me, before impaling herself once again.

She began to rise and fall on my lap, sucking and releasing my dick, grasping and ungrasping it with her vaginal muscles. It was a smooth, slow and steady movements, and something to be classified as a descent fuck.

I kissed her mouth, sliding my tongue with hers.

I kissed her neck, sucking on it and biting it.

I sucked her earlobes and the diamond earrings that resided in them.

And her tight cunt continued to move up and down on me, making a wet squish with each movement, sending moisture through my crotch and spilling onto her seat.

My hands squeezed her ass cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing them together.

I began thrusting my hips upward to meet each of her down thrusts.

It was not the most comfortable place I'd ever liked to fuck..

The center console was biting into my right ass cheek uncomfortably, especially with her weight adding to the force.

My right leg was tingling with blood deprivation and threatening to cramp.

Both of our heads were bashing into the roof of the car every fifth or sixth stroke.

On one particularly hard up-thrust her head hit the dome- light, knocking the cover off of it.

But at the same time is was the best fuck I'll ever have.

Never had a pussy felt so smooth, so tight, so exciting and forbidden.

Never had a female body against mine felt so soft.

Never had had a tongue in my mouth tasted so good.

"Ohhh Goddddd!" She cried, her pace picking up, her tongue plunging into my mouth again. She's enjoying me fucking her. May be more than me. All the cock teasing that was done by her are now expelled from my big dick, a monster caving her insides. My movements and actions were harsh and hurting her, but she gladly enjoyed the fuck.

I felt her muscles squeezing me harder and faster as she bounced up and down on me.

I thrust harder into her in return, feeling the sensation double as our orgasms approached.

My hands found her tits again and began mauling them.

And continued kissing and licking those muscular, perky round fruits

"Ohhh Goddd, ohhhh Godddd!" She cried, twisting her hips in circles now, forcefully grinding her clit into my body.

I continued to push and pull my hips and felt my own orgasm approaching.

"Yeeessssss!" She cried, her pace frantic and irregular as she came.

Her hands twisted in my hair, pulling it painfully, her mouth sucked my neck, her pussy clamped down on me, sending fragrant juices pouring over us.

This was enough for me. I was beyond the point of no return and my hips worked frantically, involuntarily as waves of pleasure began surging from my crotch through the rest of my body.

Every muscle tensed up and a long pent-up load began to blast from my balls, through my cock, and into her spasming body.

I was jerking so hard that I slammed her head into the dome-light once again, this time breaking the light bulb.

Tiny fragments of glass showered us.

Sperm overflowed from her pussy, drenching everything within five inches of our crotches.

The Fucking gig was sensational all the time.

At last we slowed to a stop, my wilting drenched cock sliding out of her pussy amid a flood of warm liquid.

We stared at each other uncertainly, our faces sweaty and flushed, our respiration rapid and panting, our hearts hammering in our chests from the exertion.

We didn't know what to say next.

"Wow." She finally said, leaning forward and giving me a wet kiss on the mouth.

I kissed her back, enjoying it but feeling waves of guilt and uncertainty assaulting me now that my cock, having shot it's load, relinquished control back to my brain.

Thoughts that had never wormed their way forward during the heat of the moment now let themselves be known with a vengeance.

What happened at work now? What about Master Anokata? What if he found out? What if work found out? What if Shiho filed a sexual harassment charge? What if she filed a criminal charge? She'd said 'no' about a thousand times, hadn't she?

"Wow is right!." I agreed, disengaging myself from her. She pulled back to her seat, putting her legs back together and pulling her skirt down. I pulled my pants, which were quite wet, back up and fastened them. Shiho hunted for her panties, finally finding them on the back-seat floorboard. She pulled them back on.

"Are you okay?" She asked me softly as I sat there, visions of lost live's, lost jobs, and prison cells going through my head.

"I guess." I said weakly. "I..." I shook my head. "I'm sorry. You were right. This was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this. I take complete responsibility of course. If you want..."

"Hush." She said forcefully. "You don't have to take responsibility for anything. You know why?"

"No." I said doubtfully. "Why?"

"Because nothing happened." She told me. "Nothing at all. You pretended to be my boyfriend to get me away from some assholes and then we drove out here until it was safe. Nothing else. Nothing at all. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." I said, looking at her, trying to read her eyes.

She obviously did not want word of what had happened to leak out anymore than I did. For good reason.

Women who initiated sexual harassment type claims were not treated terribly well after wards. "Good." She nodded, grabbing her seat belt and snapping it across her body. "Now let's go see about getting you back to your car. Okay?"

"Right." I answered, turning the key. The engine fired up.

As I backed out of the parking slot she said, "You know, you're pretty good at doing nothing!."

"What?" I said, jerking my head towards her.

"One of the best at 'nothing'." She nodded, smiling. "Maybe while we are in Tokyo we can do 'nothing' again some night."

I licked my lips nervously, still thinking of my life, of organization, but also thinking of how nice her body had felt atop mine. I could imagine how nice it would feel in the privacy of a hotel room in Beika.

"I hear that a whole lot of nothing goes on in Beika." I told her, making myself heading for the bar.

"Shinichi!" She calls. I turn back "When are you going to tell me THAT!" she says rejoice-fully

I smiled "I thought girls confesses first?" with a happy grin on my face.

She chuckles "Ahraa, how do you know that I love you too?" she raises eyebrows.

I reach her grabbing her hips and pasting my lips onto her, I murmur "Just like how you know!".

Instead of heading back to the bar, I took her to my lounge and fucked her much better. We made love.

Soon we betrayed and escaped the evil organization and joined FBI forces and bought the organization to its cause. Including Anokata. Hiroshi empire was also taken down.

The organization responsible for death of Shiho's family. I knew this for a while already and since I couldn't be infidel to the one I love. I let Shiho to know the truth. Also the same organization was the one to have me kidnapped when I was merely a child. I met my father, mother with the help of The FBI. Members such as Kir, Bourbon helped us bring justice to the Organization. I was thankful to James Black, Jodie Santemillion and Akai Shuichi to ask the state to provide both of us _immunity_ and we lived happily ever after. With a child baby girl 'Akemi' popping out after nine months of the fuck we had in the car and soon followed a cocky annoying detective brat 'Conan'

Moral of the story: Whatever may be the universe Shiho and Shinichi's love is the one that can bring down those who are poisoning the world. Love of those two is the Gun that fires silver Bullet. Always!.

Hahaa I made Hakase one of Evil doers, Gosh am dying imagining Genta and Mitsuhiko as thugs and Nymphomaniac freaks wanting to rape my Shiho.

Hahaa... am not just blabbering.!


End file.
